


This Should Be Fun

by Jeniouis



Series: Bruce Banner Centered Fics [2]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bruce Banner-centric, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Bruce, Omega Steve, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:39:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well shit!” Bruce hissed as he looked at the test results on his computer screen.</p><p>Now he has to tell the team about his little (big) secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Should Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cari Tawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cari+Tawesome).



> I wanted to start writing some Bruce Centric fics for a friend. I wanted something easy and simple like this for my first fic to get my feet in the water.

“Well shit!” Bruce hissed as he looked at the test results on his computer screen. He had been feeling weird lately, sick. And the serum usually didn’t make him sick so Bruce had been trying to figure out what was going on.

And now he knows.

He was going to test his blood again but Bruce stopped just as he was about to poke the syringe in his skin again. He really didn’t need to test his blood again because Bruce knew it was true. He even remembered the exact moment it happened. An omega could feel the moment they were conceived and Bruce was no different.

But he didn’t mind having a child. He wanted children. Bruce was ecstatic about that it was just that Tony would probably have a cow. He didn’t know Bruce was an omega. No one knew but Bruce.

It was easier for him if no one knew. Bruce learned that in college. Since he was the only omega on campus and every alpha hounded him about whether or not he’s had his first heat yet and/or if they could share one with him. It was annoying. And back then, scary because alphas could be intimidating and aggressive.

But because he kept his status secret and suppressed his heats, Bruce never really came to fully understand his gender.

So to say that Bruce was freaking out right now, knowing that he was pregnant, was an understatement. He needed help. He needed to hash this out with another omega. And Bruce knew just who to go to.

~

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down.” Steve said, staring at Bruce in shock. Steve was a fellow omega. No one knew until he went into an unexpected heat during a mission almost a year back. “So you’re an omega too.”

Bruce nodded, “Yes but that’s not the important point. I’m pregnant and I have no idea what I’m supposed to do.” Steve’s eyes widened.

“You’re pregnant?! By who, I thought no one knew you were an omega.” Steve said. Bruce groaned and slumped back in the couch. They were on Steve’s floor, in his art studio.

“Tony, he thinks I’m a beta.” Bruce said. He felt so guilty. He should have been honest with Tony from the start. Steve nodded slowly and sat beside him.

“How far along are you?” Steve asked.

“Twelve weeks.” Bruce said and Steve smiled.

“I think I am too.” Steve said and Bruce nearly fell out his chair.

“What?! You’re pregnant too. How do you know? By who?” Bruce asked in shock but he was really glad that he wouldn’t have to go through this alone. Steve would probably be just as confused as him.

Steve sighed, “Clint, we’ve been dating for about eight months now. And I figured I was because about three months ago, my heats stopped.”

“Well congrats, have you told him yet.” Bruce asked and Steve shook his head.

“No, I haven’t gathered the courage yet.” Steve said and Bruce nodded in understanding. “And I take it you haven’t told Tony.” Bruce shook his head. “We can tell them together.” Steve suggested.

Now there was an idea.

“That sounds great. I’m so glad I don’t have to do this alone.” Bruce said and Steve smiled.

“Yeah me too.” Steve said as he rose to his feet. “Come on, lets go hunt down our alphas.” Steve said and Bruce groaned.

“Do we have to tell them now.” Bruce nearly whined. Steve laughed and grabbed Bruce’s arms, hauling him up.

“Yes, the sooner the better.” Steve said. Bruce sighed and begrudgingly followed the blonde out the door. He hoped to God this would end well.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
